Fix You
by TheGladElf
Summary: If Mako could wave a magic wand and fix everything for Korra, he would. But he can't. And that is the worst part. Still, he has to try something, doesn't he? MEGA-SPOILERS for the finale. One-shot (Makorra)
1. The Idea

Forever.

That's how long Mako felt he'd been away from Air Temple Island.

In reality, it had been a week. He tried to visit at least once a week, feeling guilty about how hard it was to be around Korra right now. The tension between them was gone, but he felt like every other emotion was gone as well. Korra didn't seem to care much whether he was there or not. Not that that would have deterred him. Korra didn't seem to care much about anything right now.

Still, since the day of Jinora's ceremony, Mako found himself finding reasons to avoid the island.

It had been a crazy few weeks, after all. The city was still dealing with Harmonic Convergence and he'd been busy digging around for any trace of the Red Lotus. He had to make sure it was safe. For Korra.

It was a lie and he knew it.

As he made his way to the Air Temple's main room, he finally admitted to himself that he came so infrequently because he was avoiding Korra.

Seeing Korra so broken ate at Mako because he didn't know how to fix it. He felt helpless. And then he always felt guilty, because he had no right to feel that way when he had full use of his arms and legs. Mako wished he knew how to help though. What if he reached out and she rebuffed him? What if he only made Korra feel worse? What if he did something that made Korra hate him? Hate might be worse than her indifference.

But here he was. Because eventually his need to see Korra always overcame his fear of what he would see.

Senna took one look at Mako and sent him in the direction of the training rooms, telling him the room that had been outfitted as a physical training room. Mako wasn't surprised, he knew Korra had been cleared to start physical therapy this week. Now that he and Bolin had moved back to Republic City, Asami stopped by often to tell them how Korra was doing. She said it was because Bolin asked, but Mako saw through her convenient timing and their disinterested attempts to include him in their conversations.

Even without Senna's directions, it wasn't hard to find the right room.

He just followed the yelling.

The words were unintelligible at first, the heated voice causing his heartbeat to quicken. The shouting stopped and a bright, soothing voice spoke.

"…let's not give up just yet, Avatar Korra."

"I said I need a minute." Korra's voice sound pinched as it rose with each word. The woman never would admit when she was in pain.

"Avatar Korra..."

"It's Korra! Just call me Korra!"

Mako entered to a strange stand-off.

The therapist stood behind Korra. Korra was glaring at her, a death grip on a set of parallel bars. Every muscle in her arms was tense and bulging. He thought he saw the wooden pole starting to smolder under one of her hands. It was the most emotion he'd seen from her since the poisoning.

"Okay," Mako said, reacting on instinct, "I think we're done here." He grabbed the wheelchair, bringing it to Korra and helping her sit. She didn't look at him. Didn't fight.

"Sir, I…"

"Thank you for your time, but I have an appointment with the Avatar."

He thought he saw Korra flinch at that.

The woman looked a bit peeved, but she didn't protest as he wheeled Korra out of the room and down the hall.

Neither did Korra. He found that disappointing. Not nearly as disappointing, however, as the way her face had closed off when she saw him. Her anger was gone. Her hands rested calmly in her lap, hair falling in her face as she bowed her head.

His heart broke all over again. It had done that a lot over the last five weeks.

Mako kept walking. He had no idea what he was doing or where they were going. Probably, he should just find Senna or Pema or Asami if she was here and let them deal with it. Mako didn't know how to deal with this Korra. Hate would be better than this, he realized. A thousand lifetimes with her yelling and red-faced was preferable to the defeated woman before him.

Despite his looming inadequacy, Mako couldn't quite bring himself to part from Korra just yet. Her glare, her angry voice…they were the most he had seen of the real Korra in so long.

Eventually, Mako found himself gravitating towards the ferry. Leaning back so that Korra's wheelchair didn't pull them down the incline too fast, Mako headed for the water. Back when they'd been dating, he and Korra spent a lot of time at this beach. As the paved ramp came to a stop, Mako slowed, stopping just under the arch. Maybe…

"The chair won't go in the sand," he said. "Do you want to stay here, or go out to the water?"

Korra's head came up. She blinked, noticing where they were for the first time.

Her eyes were fixed on the water. Every line of her body strung tight as she sat forward. For a moment, she gripped the arms of the wheelchair. She relaxed with a frustrated growl.

"We can go back, if you like."

"No," Korra said. Suddenly, she bent over, pulling the boots off of her feet. Mako understood. He sat, removing his boots as well. Korra undid the tie that held the fur pelt around her waist. And then she held her arms out to him and added, "Please."

Mako scooped Korra into his arms. She stayed limp, arms crossed over her abdomen. With her head so close to him, he couldn't help but notice that she didn't smell like Korra anymore. Now, she smelled liked flowers and spices. Like Asami. It made sense.

He took them around far down the beach. Around the bend where it was a little more private. Loose sand that ground between his toes changed to wet, packed sand. They reached the waterline and Mako set Korra down so the water closed over her feet.

Korra sighed and stretched out her legs, pants turning nearly black as they soaked up the moisture. Mako kept a little further back, still close to Korra, but not quite as close the water as she was.

"Go ahead. Say it."

"Say what?" Mako asked.

"Keep trying. No pain, no gain. Give me the pep talk. Tell me I shouldn't give up. Push me."

Mako shrugged. "You're doing a pretty decent job right now." He propped his chin in his hands and stared out at Republic City. They really did have a nice view of the gym from here. Had Korra spent as many nights staring at the gym as he used to spend watching the island?

Silence.

And then more silence.

And then, "I could have handled it. Back there. You don't have to protect me."

"It wasn't you I was worried about," Mako said. Thinking back, he could help smiling. "You were half a minute away from setting your therapist on fire."

Korra's head whipped towards him, her eyes wide and guilty. "I—" She bit her lip. "I was thinking about it."

"I could tell." Mako took a breath. This wasn't as awkward as he'd been afraid of. Maybe because he was more focused on Korra than on his own feelings.

"I—" Korra pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. Water glistened on her bare feet and calves. Groaning, she rested her forehead on her knees. Mako waited, wanting to press her. To ask what she had been about to say, but not wanting to break whatever spell caused her to open up in the first place . "I'm not used to being so weak."

The tide going out was louder than Korra's voice.

"You're not weak, Korra," Mako said.

"I can't even stand upright on my own, Mako."

"So your body is weak," he said. "You almost died Korra." The ease with which he says that surprises him. "That—that's not something you just get over. You can't expect to just jump back to how you were before the fight." This wasn't the first time he'd seen someone come back from a traumatic injury. Pro-bending had been fun, but it was also dangerous at times. "You can do this, though. I know you can. Before you know it, you'll flying circles around Ikki and Meelo again. If anyone can get past something like this, it's you."

"Why? Because I'm the Avatar?" Her voice was muffled and thick.

Reaching out, Mako placed his hand on Korra's arm.

"Because you're Korra," Mako said. "You're the strongest, bravest person I know."

Korra took a gasping breath. And then another. Mako realized that she was crying. He froze for a moment, trying to decide if he was allowed to comfort her. _Spirits_, he thought, _this is Korra. If she doesn't like it, she'll tell you. Loudly._ Scooting over, Mako put an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened, but let him pull her close, though she didn't relax.

He wished he could fix this. Take away her reason for crying. Go back in time and take care of Zaheer before he ever threatened Korra. Change his decision to let her turn herself in alone. If he had gone with Lin instead of his brother, would things have been different?

But he was only one person and he could not bend time like he could bend fire.

Korra stopped crying, stretching her legs out again—but she didn't pull away from him. The water had receded several inches.

"I've missed the water," Korra said.

"You have?"

"Water like this," she clarified. "That stretches on forever. What that's—alive. The most I've seen in weeks is tepid bathwater."

"Oh."

"I always love the feeling of weightlessness in the water. Though, I can't really recommend swimming in Southern waters. Brrr." This was the most he'd heard her speak in weeks. She wasn't quite smiling, but it was far brighter than the dour looks that had been the norm of late. Lifting a hand she motioned towards herself and a little blob of water came towards them

Mako stood.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked as he stripped off his coat and then his shirt, so he was down to only his tin undershirt and pants.

"I have an idea," he said. "C'mere."

Picking her up, Mako waded into the water, walking out until it came past his waist. Thankfully, the water was calm, so he keeping his balance was relatively easy. Korra stretched the arm that wasn't around his neck out into the water.

"Alright, Mr. Cool Guy, what now?" she asked. When she looked up at him, her eyes were more alive than he'd seen them in months.

He smiled. "Now you stand up."

Carefully, he released her legs. Korra's lips pursed as she realized what he meant to do.

"Are you sure?"

"Just try it," Mako said.

He could tell the minute her feet hit the bottom. Eyes scrunching, she grasped his arms. Mako took a step. Face grim, Korra followed. Her eyes were on him, but he could tell she wasn't really seeing him as she leaned on him.

"Is this hurting you?" he asked.

Korra's gaze switched outward, meeting his. "What?"

"If this hurts, we can stop."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I mean, just about everything hurts after the last week, but this—" She smiles. It's a weak smile and he curses himself for making her feel like he needs reassurance, but it is a smile. "This is good."

Mako wasn't quite sure how long they walked back and forth in the water. He didn't even know if it's actually helping, but Korra seemed happier, so he kept moving. He was very aware that this was not his element and that made him fidgety. Oh, he enjoyed swimming an all, but in a pool where the water was controlled and tame. This water was wild and very alive. Korra was loving it, however, so he forced himself to stay chest deep in the water.

Korra stumbled, her hands releasing him as she went under. Chest swelling, Mako reached for her desperately, nearly smacking Korra as she bobbed back to the surface. Laughing Mako weakly and sputtering, Korra took his hand. Mako pulled her close, she was trembling.

"Maybe we should stop for today," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Guiding her to shallower waters, he lifted her again, taking her back to where his coat still lay on the beach. He set her down and then used his shirt to dry his feet and then hers. Mako had yet to meet anyone who likes sand sticking to their feet.

"Do we have to go yet?" Korra asked.

Setting the shirt aside, Mako replied, "Not yet." He leaned back on his hands, mimicking Korra.

Korra swung her legs around—a feat that is still difficult for her—holding up her hand when Mako moved to help her and lay back, head in his lap. They used to do this all the time, he recalled. Back before he screwed everything up.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I would be sore tomorrow anyways." She closed her eyes, sighing.

Mako's heartbeat kicked up several notches. Eyes closed, she looked too much like she did after she crashed to the ground that day. He fought sick as the scene flashed across his memory. Tonraq holding Korra. Him, off to the side, frozen in terror. He'd been strangely numb in that moment. Korra had been dying and all he'd been able to do was stare.

In the end, she hadn't died. She was still here. He watched her chest rise and fall, trying to match his breaths to hers. She was so peaceful right now.

"Mako?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. I needed this." Korra opened her eyes and smiled at him.

It was a true Korra smile. Blinding.

Mako felt tears prick at his eyes. She was so beautiful. He wanted to lean down and kiss her.

But no. Korra had enough going on. What she needed was a friend, not a boyfriend complicating things. Maybe after she was better…maybe then. Right now, it was enough that she was alive and smiling.

Mako turned his head, hoping she couldn't read his face as easily as he could read hers.

"Mako? Are you crying?"

Her hand cupped his cheek, asking him to turn back to her wordlessly. He wiped at his eyes, hating that she felt she needed to comfort him.

"Nah. Just some sand in my eye."

"Liar," she said. "Out with it, Mako. I told you all my secrets."

"It's just—been a really long time since I've seen you smile like that."

If he'd expected that idea to sober her, it didn't. Korra's grin widened at his burning cheeks, one of them still in her hand.

"It's been a long time since I've felt like smiling," she said. Her eyes held his and he saw a spark there. They're beautiful. They've always been beautiful, but now they dance for a moment before sobering. "I've missed you."

He combed her hair away from her face with his fingertips. "I've missed you too."

Her hand moved, fingers sliding into his hair. Mako recognized the way her fingers curled around his neck, anticipating the insistent tug before it came. Already, he'd leaned forward just a little.

"There you two are," Asami said from behind him. "I've been looking every—why are you two soaking wet?"

"Mako had a brilliant idea," Korra said, sitting up, refusing his help once again. She smiled at him.

Asami drew in a soft breath.

"Did you hear that, Asami. Korra called me brilliant." He turned to look at Asami

"Don't get too used to it. You're still an idiot."

Behind Korra, Asami remained wide-eyed for a moment longer, before schooling her face back to the cheerful mask she was always careful to wear around Korra.

No, not a mask today. Today, he can see tears of joy shining in Asami's eyes. _What did you do?_ she mouthed over Korra's head. He couldn't actually reply, but he glanced at the ocean and Asami nodded in understanding. Picking Korra up, he carried her back to the path and her wheelchair. She leaned her head against his shoulder, smelling more like herself now. Like salt and clean water.

She didn't bother to put her boots, just held them in her lap after Mako handed them to her.

"Stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Can. 't," Mako said, taking a long look at the setting sun. "I'm on night shift this week." The look on Korra's face sliced through him, and he stumbled to add, "But tomorrow's my day off. I'll come by as soon as I get off my shift." He knelt in front of her and took her hand, wishing she would look at him.

Korra squeezed his hand. "No, you'll be a zombie." She looked up at him and Mako had to force himself to breathe normally. Was he never going to get over this woman?

Did he want to?

Korra bit her lip, fiddling with her boots she asked, "Maybe you could come after lunch and try to convince my therapist to try your idea?"

"Of course," Mako said. Before he could think better of it, he stooped and placed a kiss to the top of Korra's head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Before he turned to go, he saw Asami shoot him a look that said, _You'd better keep that promise._

"And let Pema know I'll be staying for dinner."

He waved an sauntered off, wondering how he was going to be able to focus on his job with that smile freshly burned into his brain.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I hope it didn't make you too sad. You're allowed to stop reading now if you'd like, but my thoughts on the finale and Book 4 are below.

So, oof, that finale. There are no words for how perfect and yet devastating that was.

Obviously I can't wait for Book 4. It's going to be lovely and emotional and heartbreaking and exciting. And this is kind of where I see it picking up. Since they only have 13 episodes, I doubt we'll see much Listless Korra. Knowing her, we'll probably see more Frustrated and Angry Korra. Just depends on how much of the story is about her overcoming what happened with Zaheer. I definitely expect at least one episode of her dealing with PTSD of some sort and I think much of the season will be about her figuring out how to function as the Avatar again. The way the characters were talking in the finale, I don't see Korra ending up in a wheelchair permanently-though that could happen.

I also don't see much Makorra romance for the first half at least. I see Makorra friendship, with Mako trying to be supportive, but not pressure Korra until Korra just gets frustrated and takes charge of the situation (I still hold to my belief that if Makorra was endgame in Book 1, when they thought the series might be ending, then it will be remain endgame).

Also, TENZIN IS ALIVE! The Thing That Must Not Happen didn't happen! I want much Pemzin in this book. Also, more sassy Katara being a BAMF even as a grandmother-perfect opportunity here since Korra could end up in the South Pole recuperating. And TOPH! I want Toph. All things I think we might get. And maybe, if Bryke really loves us, we can get an older Kataang flashback scene. I might die of happiness if that happens.


	2. The Temptation

Mako came back the next day. And the next.

The therapist had approved the exercises in the water, but since Korra towered over the poor woman, she had to wait until Mako or her father was able to take her.

Most days, it ended up being Mako.

It surprised Mako how deftly Tonraq ceded this part of Korra's recovery to him. If it had been Bolin, Mako wasn't sure he could have done the same. But every day that Mako came, Tonraq made sure to find out if Mako could come the next day. His schedule at the police station was still a bit erratic, so he couldn't come every day, but he made it four days that week.

Today was day five and Korra looked exhausted when he found her sitting with her mother.

Senna looked up and smiled. "Korra."

Korra half-turned. "You came," she said.

"I told you I'd be here," Mako replied. He was here a bit later than normal, his morning shift had stretched into an evening shift. He called to let them know he would be late due to a snafu downtown, but that had been several hours ago.

"I never doubted." She smiled half-heartedly.

Mako took in the bags under her eyes, the bruised skin darker than when he'd last seen her two days ago. Hunched shoulders made sitting upright look like a burden. He was about to suggest that maybe they postpone until tomorrow, when she turned to Senna.

"Mom, can you help me get changed?"

Senna put down the book she was reading and wheeled Korra out of the room without protest. Mako ducked into the bathroom to change into his swim trunks. When he came out, Tonraq was sitting on the couch, right next to where Senna had just been sitting.

"Mako." He nodded.

"Sir."

"She said you'd come."

"Yes, sir."

Tonraq chuckled, but didn't say anything. Mako shifted. Should they speak? The only thing he could think to talk about was Korra, but he was afraid Tonraq would see how crazy he still was about Korra. He didn't want anyone thinking he was taking advantage of her weakness. Finally, he realized that there was one thing he needed to be sure of.

"Are you sure it's a good idea today?" Mako asked him. "She looks like she's had a rough day."

Tonraq leaned forward, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Rough day. Rough night." Beneath his eyes were bags nearly as dark as his daughter's. Thinking back, Mako realized that Senna's eyes had looked equally as tired. "But she has been looking forward to this all day. It's the only thing she looks forward too right now, I think. So I think you should at least try. I'd like to see her smiling today."

"Alright." Mako finally decided that he should sit on the couch across from Tonraq.

"Mako?"

"Yes, sir?"

Again that smile, like Tonraq was laughing on the inside. "Thank you for asking."

Mako didn't get the chance to reply. Senna rolled Korra back in the room, now changed into more form-fitting clothes—the Water Tribe version of a bathing suit. A blanket and two towels sat folded in her lap. He grinned.

"Ready?"

Korra nodded.

They were able to take the chair nearly to the shoreline now. Once Bolin heard about what Mako was doing with Korra, he'd earthbended a solid path through the sand. A part of Mako had been a little disappointed since that meant he didn't have to carry her quite as far, but a greater part was glad that his brother had done something that allowed Korra to get close to the water—even when he wasn't there. They were close enough that Korra could walk into the water on a good day.

Today was apparently not a good day. As they reached their little spot, Korra sighed and held her arms out to Mako. He scooped her out of the chair, letting the blanket and towels fall to the sand.

As tired as she was, a contented smile spread on her face as her fingers brushed the water.

This was it. This was what turned her bad days into good ones. The smile might be subdued, but it was genuine. Mako was humble enough to know that it had nothing to with him. It was the ocean that made her smile.

He let her go once they were deep enough, taking her by the elbow and waiting for her to take his other hand.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

Korra's eyes flashed. "I want to at least try," she said, her voice gentler than he'd expected. She was probably used to people hovering. It seemed that was all anyone, including himself, did around her these days.

So they tried.

They took half a dozen steps, and even though the water was cool, sweat covered Korra's brow. Mako paused, questioning her with a raised eyebrow. Korra took a few breaths and nodded. Another half dozen steps. And another. Always with the pause. Until Korra was shaking.

"I think that's enough," he said.

"No," Korra said, determination on her face.

"Korra."

She sighed. "Fine," she said. Mako took a step towards her, but she stepped back. "No, let's not get out just yet. I have another idea." She started to let go, and Mako tightened his grip. Korra laughed. "Relax, I know what I'm doing."

_You can barely stand_, Mako thought. But he couldn't get the words around the heart that had leapt into his throat when she laughed. He let her let go. She wobbled, took a breath and let herself fall back in the water. Mako waited for her to sink. He wondered how long she expected him to wait before he dove down and pulled her back above the surface. Her head disappeared under the water, but only for a moment, before she floated back up to the surface, flat on her back.

Mako tilted his head. "What? How are you doing that?"

"Just lie back," she said.

Mako tried. He came back up spluttering. "Maybe it's a waterbender thing?"

She laughed again, bending at the waist and using her arms to bring herself upright again. "You have to be perfectly flat," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling herself closer to him. She poked him in the stomach. "You can't let yourself bend. See?" She pushed away from him and demonstrated again.

Mako tried again. This time, he succeeded. Korra's fingers found his and they floated together.

"My dad has to go back to the South Pole," she said quietly. "Mom's going too."

Mako waited.

"They want me to come with them."

Mako swallowed. He should have seen this coming. Tonraq was chief. He couldn't just stay here indefinitely. And of course they'd take Korra with them. She needed them. And Katara was in the South Pole—she was the best healer there was.

"So you're going?" he said, he wanted to turn and watch her face, but that would only get him an eyeful of salt water, so he watched the sky instead.

"I don't know," she said. "I'm the Avatar. I should stay here, shouldn't I? But then, I'm not much use as an Avatar right now, am I?"

Mako didn't answer. This wasn't a question he could just answer. Right now, everything having to do with Korra being the Avatar required careful thought before speaking.

"It's getting late," he said instead. He stood, taking her back to the chair. Silently, he helped her towel off and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before drying off himself. When he was done, Mako found her staring out at the city. He turned to watch it with her. "Even the Avatar needs to take a break sometimes," he finally said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Better to take some time now and be able to come back strong, than come back before you're ready and be only half as effective as you could be."

A sniffle caused him to look down. Korra swiped at her eyes. "I feel like I'm letting everyone down," she said.

"No, Korra." Mako didn't know what to say. He knelt down so he could look up at her. Taking her hand, he ran his thumb across her knuckles. They were wrinkled and soft from the water, but rough where the callouses were peeling. "The only way you could let us down would be by not being here. I—I know," he paused. He bit his lip. "I know being the Avatar is important to you and you're doing amazing job, but...but you can't be the best Avatar you can be if you don't take care of yourself. Zaheer really did a number on you and if people can't understand why you might need some time to recover, well they're idiots and you shouldn't listen to idiots."

Korra cracked a smile. "Then should I even be listening to you?"

Mako laughed. "Maybe not."

"Do me a favor," she said.

"Anything," was his reply.

"Take a step back."

Confused, Mako obeyed. Korra gripped the handles of her chair, pushing off awkwardly. Mako reached for her, but she shot him a look and he backed off. It took several moments, but finally, she was on her feet. Her fingers let go of the chair and then she grabbed it again. Twice more, she let go and grabbed hold again. Then, with a deep breath, she straightened and faced Mako. Korra took one step towards him. One step was all she needed. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him close.

"Thank you," she said.

She pulled away, an impish grin still on her face. Right then, Mako wanted nothing more than to kiss her and he could see that she was waiting for it. If he didn't act, he had about ten seconds before she kissed him. The temptation gripped him, but he closed his eyes and he pushed it away.

"You're shivering," he said, reaching behind her for the blanket. The look of disappointment on her face nearly killed him. He just couldn't do it. He'd promised himself over and over that he was not going to cross that line, not yet. Still, he couldn't keep from saying, "I'll miss you if you go," as she sat back down.

Korra pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. "You could come too."

He sighed. "I wish I could," he said.

She must have heard the regret in his voice, because she looked up at him, hope in her eyes again.

"But..."

"But, I have used up all of my time off. If I'm going to keep my job, and my apartment, I need to put in some time at work."

"Oh," Korra said. "Of course. I understand."

He wanted to reassure her. To tell her how much he wanted to go. There was nothing he wanted more, but he wasn't like her. He couldn't depend on Republic City to take care of him, though that was small consolation for the sacrifices Korra had made. In his opinion, the people of Republic City could give her the keys to the city and that still wouldn't be enough.

They both had their responsibilities. His were just different from hers. Plus, he didn't want her worrying about him while she was supposed to be getting better.

In a way, this was a good thing. You couldn't act on temptation if that person was half a world away.

Silently, they made their way back to the main building. Korra clutched the blanket tightly around her. It was nearly dinnertime, but when they got back.

"How was it?" Senna asked, greeting them with her usual smile.

"Exhuasting," Korra said, smiling in return. It wasn't as bright as the smile had been on the beach and Mako kicked himself again for disappointing her, even if he knew it was the right thing to do. "I think I'm ready for bed, actually."

A crease appeared between Senna's eyes as she looked at Mako. "Are you sure?" she asked Korra.

"Yes."

"Okay, sweetie. Mako are you staying for dinner?" When he nodded, she added, "Then could you let Pema know that I'll be a little late to dinner?"

"Of course."

Mao sighed as she wheeled Korra away. He hated it when doing the right thing hurt like this.


	3. The Promise

Cold bit at Mako's face. Still, he felt warm. It was because of his heart, he was sure. The silly thing was beating so fast, he thought he might spontaneously combust any minute now.

Bolin and Asami had run on ahead of him, his brother kicking up snow as he ran helter-skelter up the hill that led to Korra's house. Mako hung back, wanting to still the shaking in his hands before he saw her.

Eight weeks.

Eight weeks since Korra left Republic City. Two months since he watched her sail away. Sometimes, he sent a short note with Bolin's profuse letter of the day, but no one had received a response until Korra radioed Asami asking for a ride back to Republic City.

Three days ago, Bolin burst into their apartment with the news, rousing Mako as he was sleeping off his night shift. His brother was practically bouncing as he told Mako that Asami was taking the yacht down to the South Pole and Mako was coming, right?

Yes, the immediate answer was yes. The more complicated answer was that he still hadn't earned enough time off and since this wasn't an official Avatar mission, he didn't think Lin would let him go.

Still, Mako debated seeing if he could broker some sort of deal with Lin for the time off. Undecided, he'd been surprised to have Lin call him into her office the next day.

"I hear Korra is ready to come back to the City," she said once Mako sat down.

"Yes, Chief. Asami and my brother leave for the South Pole in tomorrow."

"If that's the case, then the Republic City Police should send an escort. I know it's not your usual beat now that you've made detective, but I was hoping that since you are friends with the Avatar, I could assign you."

How could Mako say anything but yes?

So here he was, cresting the hill bracing for that first glimpse of Korra's home.

He got much more than Korra's house. She must have been waiting for them, because when he got to the top of the hill, she had just burst through the door, careening into Bolin and Asami's open arms while they were still yards from her door. They laughed and Mako smiled at her happy, open-mouthed grin.

She was back. All the way back.

He froze halfway down the hill, his eyes going wide as he took in the short bob. And he had no idea how, but somehow, Korra looked both tougher and prettier with the hair brushing her cheeks.

Her eyes went wide when she caught sight of him over Asami's shoulder, glad that he'd given into his friends' suggestion that his presence be a surprise.

"Mako," she mouthed, almost to herself, and her grin grew even wider.

Mako's heart started doing jumping jacks as she burst into a run. Seeing her like this made it hard to breathe in the best way. When she'd left, just walking on her own again had seemed so far away. She barreled into him, taking him completely off guard. Knocking them both back. Korra squawked and one of the arms around his neck let go for just a minute. Snow erupted around them as they landed, laughing.

"You're mad," he said as he brushed the snow from his eyes. Was she as aware of his arm around her waist as he was?

"You're here," she breathed.

"Yeah."

Her hair was falling around her face like a curtain. He itched to push it behind one ear. The length of her body burned against his. He shivered, but not from cold.

"Oh, sorry, this probably isn't very comfortable," Korra said, scrambling off him.

Mako could have laid in the snow all day, watching her move like that. The ease with which she took each step melted him just like her breath had melted the snow stuck to his eyelashes. She held out a hand, and he let her help him up. And then they just stood grinning at each other.

He knew then, he was never getting this woman.

"It's great and all if you guys want to roll around in the freezing cold, but we are going inside," Bolin called.

Korra laughed.

_Do that again,_ Mako almost said.

"C'mon, let's go inside before your poor, delicate brother turns into an icicle."

"That's right, I am delicate," Bolin said. "And don't you forget that." He slung an arm around Korra's shoulders. "Now, my good friend, we are going to have to talk about what it means to be a pen pal, because frankly, I don't think you put your whole heart into it."

Shaking his head, Mako followed the other three inside.

# # #

It must have been midnight when Mako woke up to the moonlight shining in his eyes. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but even with his back to it, he could feel how awake the night was. He turned, taking in the glow of the moon and the few stars he could see. Mako got up, dressing silently.

When he got to the main room, he was surprised to find the front door cracked open. What kind of detective could resist the question of a cracked door?

The answer confronted him with his first step outside.

Korra stood in a circle of dirty and snow, going through a waterbending kata. Mako stood with one foot on either side of the threshold for just a minute and then he walked out into the cold, closing the door behind him.

Korra was an expert bender. She could bend any element with an expertise few people could ever hope to achieve. Anyone who paid attention long enough would see that her technique was flawless no matter the element. Better than his, even if he was a born firebender. Water though, water was something else and he loved watching her waterbend. It was the most captivating thing he'd ever had the privilege to witness.

She turned and saw him, but did not stop. With a smile in his direction, she continued with the form. Mako sat, bracing his back against the house. Cold seeped into the back of his skull and he had to lean forward to avoid brain freeze. She stopped a few minutes later and came over.

"Don't stop on my account," he said.

"It's fine, I should stop now anyways. Bending still tires me out quickly," she said. "But since it's the full moon, I couldn't resist."

Of course, he thought.

"My dad is probably out there somewhere too, but I felt better sticking close to the house." She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder when he didn't object. "This was a nice surprise," she said.

"Wasn't it?" Mako smiled, even if Korra couldn't see him. Just a slight turn and her hair was tickling his nose, smelling of the bitter cold and salty air. "You can thank Chief Beifong for this. Technically, I'm here on official police business."

"You are?" The eyes she turned up to him were suspicious.

"Yeah, She might have thrown the words 'police escort' around a couple of times."

The favor must not have been as obvious to Korra as it had been to Mako. Instead of laughing, she just looked down and said, "Oh."

Mako's stomach twisted. Was she not happy to see him?

"Are you, um, excited to be heading back to the City?" he asked.

Korra sighed and stretched her legs out. "Yeah. I'll miss it here though."

Silence stretched between them. Mako was debating whether he should ask what he had done wrong, when she spoke again, "Mako, what would you do if I decided to stay here?"

"Do you want to stay?"

Korra shrugged. "This _is_ home and it's certainly less crazy, but I don't have much choice do I? I'm the Avatar, so to Republic City I must go."

"I'm sure you could be the Avatar just as well from here. All the Avatar's before you managed just fine without a Republic City," Mako said. It wasn't what he wanted to say. _Please come back_, was what he wanted to say. _Please come back with me._ "Of course, I guess I'd have to take a few pen pal lessons from Bolin. I'm afraid my letters weren't very prolific."

"Bolin brings new meaning to the word prolific."

They both laughed. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Mako recognized his own neat, cramped lettering. "Yours were my favorite."

"Really?" There went his heart again, trying to set him on fire again.

"Yeah, you were the only one that didn't try to convince me that everything was perfectly fine without me." Gently, she smoothed the crumpled paper over her thigh. "I know they meant well, but...it was nice to have someone gripe about how much they wished they had my help."

Mako found himself glad he hadn't taken Bolin's advice to sugarcoat things.

"We do need you," he said. "I mean, if you wanted to stay here, we'd manage. But I think people miss having you around." Quietly, he added, "I know I do."

"Mako..." Korra bit her lip and glanced up at him nervously.

"What?"

"No." Korra sook her head. "It was silly anyways. It doesn't matter."

"Try me."

The look she gave a look him made his insides plummet. Korra looked scared, like she already knew the answer to his question.

"If I stayed, would you stay?"

For several moments, it was all Mako could do to breathe. Korra shifted her gaze, nervously picking at her fingernails.

"I told you it was silly. Forget it."

"Do you want me to stay?" His voice cracked embarrassingly, but Korra didn't seem to notice. If possible, her eyes were wider as they snapped back to his.

"What?"

"Do you want me to stay?" he repeated.

"Yes," she said. Her voice was so soft that Mako would have missed it if he'd dared to breathe.

"Then yes." Mako smiled. "If you want asked me to stay, I couldn't say no."

Korra's expression fell. Literally. She engrossed herself with her nails again. "Because I'm the Avatar," she said, sounding very matter of fact until her voice choked on the last word.

"No," Mako said, grabbing her hand before she ripped off a fingernail. "Because I still love you, Korra. I will always want to be where you are."

Korra laughed a broken laugh.

Mako waited.

Quietly, she said, "I still love you too."

And just like he'd wanted to that afternoon, Mako reached out tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Do you really want to stay?" he asked.

The corner of her mouth tweaked up. She turned the full brilliance of her smile on him. "No, I'm going crazy here."

"I'm pretty sure you were already crazy."

"Not as crazy as you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You still haven't kissed me."

Mako didn't need a second invitation. Their lips met, touching, brushing, kissing until he had to pull back and gasp. The air burned his lungs. Korra didn't let him get far away, her cold nose touching his cheek.

"You're freezing," he said.

"I know how to fix that," she replied.

And she kissed him.

Her hair tangled around his fingers. Mako stopped. Korra blinked at him as he bit the fingertip on one of his gloves and pulled it off. Running his fingers through her hair a few times before he kissed her again. He like the way it bunched under his hands now, looping so the ends tickled his skin. Korra giggled, her breath huffing against his cheek.

"We should go inside," he said with more than a little regret. "We have to leave early tomorrow."

"We can always sleep on the way back," Korra said. Head resting against his shoulder, she curled into him, weaving her fingers through his. She was quiet for a long time. So long he thought maybe she'd fallen asleep. She hadn't been kidding about bending wearing her out. "Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you say anything before I left?" _Why didn't you come with me?_ That is what she's really asking.

He craned his neck so he can see her. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, but when he moved, they slid fully open and he knew she can see through all his excuses. While Lin would have grumbled, she would have given him more time off. She might even have pulled out the police escort excuse earlier. Mako looked up at the stars, the ice wall of her house cold against the back of his head again.

"You already had enough to worry about," he said. "I didn't want to crowd you."

"I wouldn't have minded," she said.

She jumped a little when the fingers of his naked hand brushed her chin, shifting in his arms to look up as he was asking.

"I know you," he said. "You would have stressed about it, no matter how often I didn't care."

Mako couldn't help noticing that the dark circles under her eyes were just whispers of shadow now. It would be a long time, he knew, before the dreams let her go. You didn't just forget the things that had happened to her, but when she looked at him he didn't see the demons in her eyes anymore. All of her was shining through, no holding back. No uncertainty when she looked at him.

He was glad he'd let her do this without him. Glad he'd waited until she was healed and whole, instead of giving into the temptation to try to put her back together. Some things you couldn't fix for another person. You could only be there to steady them as they got their bearings back. And she hadn't needed him for that.

"It was worth the wait." They had the whole sky to themselves, but still he felt the need to whisper.

Korra snuggled closer, twisting so that she could watch the moon make its progress behind the mountains.

When he looked down at her again, her eyes were closed. He counted out her breaths as they grew deeper. They should go inside, he knew. But Mako had no idea which room was hers and the last thing he wanted to do was barge into her parent's room on accident.

Mako was debating whether he should carry her inside and let her sleep on the couch or if he should take the couch and let her have his room, when Tonraq appeared.

The waterbender paused, both eyebrows raising.

"Full moon," Mako said.

Tonraq nodded. "Of course." He shook his head, hands resting on his hips as he looked down at them. Mako couldn't help feeling like Korra's dad was laughing at them. "I was wondering how long it would be before this happened."

Mako didn't know what to say. Especially since Korra was halfway on top of him and Mako was pretty sure Tonraq could crush him with his little finger. Not that they had done anything.

"Um…"

Tonraq knelt, picking up the note Korra had been holding. Snow crusted on the edges. Brushing it off, he held it out to Mako.

"When your daughter carries someone's letters with her everywhere, you'd have to be an idiot not to know how important that person is to her."

Tonraq stood, stepping past Mako and holding the door.

"This way," he said. He waited for Mako to pick Korra up. She stirred a little, but didn't wake as Mako followed the waterbender into his home. "It's just us, Naga," the man said as he pushed open a door just a few removed from Mako , Bolin and Asami's rooms. The polar bear dog grunted and there were two dull thumps as her tail wagged lazily. She put her head down and was snoring again before Mako was halfway in the room.

"Neither of them are morning people."

Tonraq pulled back the covers on Korra's bed and gestured for Mako to lay her down. Gently, her father removed her boots, tucking her in. Something inside of Mako tightened as memories of his own parents tucking him in came. Not very distinct, but he remembered how safe he felt. He was glad Korra had that. Especially now.

He crept out of the room, his hand is on the door when Tonraq spoke again.

"Getting her to sleep is harder now than when she was a toddler," he said.

Mako found Tonraq sitting next to Korra, smoothing the hair away from her face. The teasing look was gone. Tonraq looked at Korra like he was memorizing her. Whether it was because he wanted to remember this specific moment or because he was afraid this might be his last chance to do so, Mako didn't know. The tension in the older man's face made him feel like it was the latter.

That was the price of loving the Avatar.

"Make sure they know that at the Temple. She'll stay up all night to avoid the dreams." He leaned down, placing a kiss on Korra's forehead. "I never asked for this, any of this, for her. Fate had a different plan and I can't deny that she is brilliant. I can't see her any other way, but I wish—" Tonraq sighed. "Sometimes I wish she had been given an easier path. One that would not try so very hard to break her."

He got up, treading silently for such a big man. His shoulders seemed heavier than Mako remembered.

As he brushed past Mako, he put a hand on Mako's shoulder. "I know it might sound selfish, me wishing that she wasn't the Avatar. But no parent ever wants this much pain for their child—especially not so early in life. Someday, Mako, I hope you have the privilege of understanding that."

Mako swallowed and nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her," he said. "I'm sure Pema and Tenzin and everyone else will too." It seemed silly to feel like he needed to add in all the others, like some kid with a crush. However, the statement was very true. He wasn't the only one who had Korra's back. She had so many people to help her. He felt privileged that she'd chosen him to be one of those people.

"I know all of you will," Tonraq said. "It's the only reason I'll be sleeping at night." He smiled at Mako again and then shuffled silently off to his room, leaving Mako in the doorway, his eyes still on Korra.

With a sigh, Mako closed the door behind him and headed to his room.

It was only when he'd stripped back down to his undershirt and boxers that he realized the full implication of all Tonraq's words. Even though he was by himself, Mako felt the heat rush into his face. Korra's father seemed to be thinking very far ahead.

Someday, he thought. Yes, definitely someday. If they got that far. If that was what Korra wanted.

For now, he would just focus on his promise to Tonraq.

He'd keep his promise. He'd keep his promise until the day he died. If Korra would let him, he would be there through the pain and maybe—just maybe—he could help balance that pain out with joy.

* * *

**There you go. The final chapter of this story. As Book 4 is coming out in EIGHT days, and will probably invalidate this whole story, I'm declaring this one finished. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be writing more Makorra. Well, actually, I am working on another one right now...so...**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
